Heroes of the Multiverse
by laze jovanov
Summary: A very dark and sinister entity is altering the timelines of the Bleach,Naruto,Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z universes for the worst ! Now the being that watches over the flow of time in all four universes summons these four warriors in hopes of correcting the timelines !
Four completely different universes have their own timelines and their own rules,but all of that is soon about to change when something sinister attempts to change the history in their universes !

* * *

 **Bleach**

Ichigo was battling the newly evolved Aizen in a mountain area.

"If I decide to..." Aizen began saying "I have the power to shatter you're Zanpakutou with one swing !" Aizen said as he was prepared to attack but as he swang his sword at Ichigo,the newly empowered Ichigo grabs the evolved Shinigami's sword with his bare hand,shattering the ground behind Ichigo.

Aizen was completely taken back by this feat

"You look surprised..." Ichigo began saying "Was it really such a shock to you ? Yes I did catch you're sword. Does that scare you that something you can't comprihend happen right in front of you're eyes ?"

Aizen regained his composure and chuckled slightly

"Very funny Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen calmly said before putting some distance between himself and Ichigo "Something I can't comprihend or stop you say ? Don't talk as if you won already, what just happened-" Aizen suddenly stopped his speech...then suddenly he grabbed his head in pain. This on the other hand slightly surprised Ichigo as he had not expected this. Suddenly Aizen's body was engulfed in a dark aura causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock,this now really surprised Ichigo as he could feel Aizen's power suddenly skyrocketing,finally the pain in Aizen's head ceased then he opened his eyes and to Ichigo's shock, Aizen's eyes were now pure red.

"What...happened to you ?" Ichigo asked now concerned about Aizen's new state

"Will Ichigo...I would love to tell you...but why don't I just show you ?" With that Aizen grinned sadistically and charged at Ichigo. Being on guard Ichigo attempted to block Aizen zanpakutou with his own...but this time when Aizen swang his sword, the force of his swing launched Ichigo off his feet and into the air.

" _What !?"_ Ichigo thought in shock as Aizen charged at him still grinning.

* * *

 **Naruto**

All the tailed beasts are battling the Uchika Madara !

After taking a brutal and merciless beating from Tailed Beasts,Madara in his Susanoo leaps away from them putting some distance between them.

"Susanoo, huh ?" Gaara asked

"I'll be putting collars on all of you shortly. Not any will be able get away" Madara declared calmly

"No you don't !" Naruto exclaimed as he attacked Madara in his Susanoo from behind

All of the Tailed Beasts attacked Madara,and used their tails to smash Madara along his Susanoo

"You were close,dammed raccoon !" Kurama exclaimed

"Quit ordering us around, toy dumb fox !" Shukakau argued

"But this should..."

Suddenly Madara leaps far away from the Tailed Beasts and lands putting distance between himself and them

"Presistent bastard !" Four-Tails exclaimed

"But he's already taken a beating"

"Alright one more blast" Naruto said

"Yeah let's go Naruto !" Kurama said

However before any of them could make a move Madara grabbed his head in pain. This slightly surprised the tailed beasts,but then his body much like Aizen was engulfed in dark aura stunning them,but what stunned them even more is that they could sense that Madara's chakra is now growing,Madara suddenly in a flash opened his eyes and to everyone surprise they were pure red,his eyes were so red that the rinnegan is no longer visible.

"What is that ?" A stunned Naruto asked

"I-I don't know...I've never seen anything like this before" Kurama said equally shocked

Madara then grins sadistically at the Tailed Beasts

"Now...let's continue" Madara said as preformed hand signs and suddenly his Susanoo reforms but it was not the same ! His Susanoo had changed color,gaining a purplish color, not only that but it began to look less humanoid such as gained four arms which each hand holding a sword and also gains a lizard-like was also twice as big as before.

"This isn't normal ! What is this ?!" Kurama cried out

Madara in his Susanoo continues to grin as he charges at them.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

The Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel and Demonslayer Gray FullBuster were prepared to battle one of Zeref's demons Mard Geer in his awakened form,while the Fire-Dragon King Igneel was battling the former human and dragonslayer Acnologia.

The demon of Zeref had turned to his awakened form and want to battle the two powerful Megas ! However after a long and very brutal battle and after taking a merciless beating from moth ice and fire Mega,Mard used his Memento Mori on both Natsu and Gray

"To kill the immortal Zeref,the notion of life and death will be destroyed ! Anyone hit by this curse is nether dead or will just vanish" Mard declared

" _The Future..."_ Gray thought

"Become nothing...for eternity."

After he was finished Mard returned to his human-like form

"It is done...now...I just need to revive END...and I can destroy Zeref." Mard declared however his victory is short lived when suddenly out of the ground Gray and Natsu erupted "It...can't be..." Mard said in total shock,Mard's shock soon turned into anger but before he could show his anger on the outside...it was replaced by great and unberable pain in his head as he suddenly grabbed his head in pain. Both Natsu and the weakened Gray simply looked in confusion. In an instant Mard's entire body was consumed by the dark aura,the pain in his head ceased and his eyes turned pure and bright red.

Both Natsu and Gray were shocked by this,Mard simply smirked at them

"Now...let's do this again" Mard's smirk shifts into a grin,before he turns to his awakened form once again and lunges himself at them.

Meanwhile up in the air Igneel was still battling Acnologia. However during the battle Acnologia grabbed his head in pain like Mard,causing Igneel to rise an eyebrow at this. But Acnologia's body was soon engulfed in an enormous dark aura and his pure white eyes turn to pure red eyes.

"What ?!" Igneel looked in shock

"This power...coursing through my blood...yes I'll wipe out every single dragon !" Acnologia declared before charging at the surprised Igneel.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Goku,Vegeta and Good Buu were locked in an extremely brutal battle against the deadly Kid Buu.

"Hahahaha !" Kid Buu was laughing uncontrollably while pointing his finger at Good Buu and Vegeta. While Goku was charging the Spirit Bomb

"Just...a little more time,and it'll be ready..." Goku said while still gathering energy to make the Spirit Bomb powerful enough to completely kill Kid Buu for good.

Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and along with Good Buu charges at the murderous psychotic pink creature. Vegeta fires several Ki blasts which Kid Buu easily dodges before appearing in front of Vegeta and sending the Saiyan prince crashing in a canyon with strong punch to the gut.

"You hurt Buu friend !" Good Buu exclaimed before stretching his arm to punch Kid Buu in the face but Buu easily catches his fist,before swinging Good Buu and smashing him into the ground. Kid Buu flies to where Good Buu crashed and grabs the good majin by his head-tentacle then proceeds to mercilessly punch Good Buu in the gut before throwing him into the air and pointing his palm at him. Kid Buu grins as he fires a pink energy blast at Good Buu. But before his blast could hit him...a blue energy blast came out of nowhere and hit Buu's attack sending it flying on the oppised direction and away from the falling Good Buu who crashed on the ground. Kid Buu turns around to see that it was Vegeta who prevented Good Buu's probable death.

"Hey...ugly...c'mon let's do this again" Vegeta said to Buu

Kid Buu greets his teeth angrily before using instant transmission and punching Vegeta hard in the stomach,reverting him to his base form and bringing him to his knees. Kid Buu points his palm and prepares to kill him

"No...I can't let him do this ! HEY BUU !" Goku yelled getting Kid Buu's attention. "Here catch this !" Goku threw the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu who now had a shocked expression. But his shock soon turned into pain when he grabbed his head in pain,Kid Buu quickly gains the dark aura and his eyes become pure red as well as getting a massive power up. Kid Buu grabs the Spirit Bomb with his bare hand

"What ?!" Goku said in complete shock

"Hahahahahahaha !" Kid Buu laughed maniacally before throwing Goku's attack back at him,using all of his might Goku barely stops his attack and tries to throw it back at Buu. Kid Buu suddenly lifts up his hand and created a Planet Burst that was equal in size to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Buu throws his attack at Goku's and slowly began overpowering The Spirit Bomb.

"N-No,I...can't..." Goku barely said trying to surpass and overpower Kid Buu's attack.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

An unknown entity was looking at the crystal ball looking at Ichigo battling the empowered Aizen,Naruto and the Tail Beasts battling the empowered Madara,Natsu and Gray battling the empowered Mard along with Igneel battling the empowered Acnologia and finally Goku struggling against the empowered Kid Buu.

"I must stop this before it is too late to save their universes" He said calmly


End file.
